MP3 Challenge Take 5
by hevaann
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on song titles. House/Wilson


**MP3 Challenge Take 5 (**_**House**_** Edition)**

_Okay, this is the challenge:_

_I set my mp3 on shuffle,_

_Using the title of the song as a prompt I write a drabble_

_I only have the length of the song in question to complete it…_

Disclaimer: despite no effort at all on my part, I am still not the owner of the rights to _House_

**Forget You – Cee Lo Green**

Wilson had been gone barely a week from PPTH when House began to fall apart. It was like he was going through bereavement – which was ridiculous, he kept reminding himself. Wilson wasn't dead, just dead to him.

The fridge was empty; the paperwork was piling up; there were no cases that could hold his attention.

The diagnostician was too stubborn to try calling; secretly too afraid the phone would not be answered. Instead he used to stand outside Wilson's house in the dark, rain sliding down his face, leaning on his cane like it was the only thing holding his entire life up.

He hadn't wanted to admit how much Wilson had meant to him. Didn't want to admit it until he saw two shadows in the window and knew one of them would never be his.

**My Love – Westlife**

Wilson hammered on the door for the eighth time,

"House if you don't hurry up I swear I will feed you tofu!" In the bathroom House started to hum an old Elvis song.

"House I really need to use the shower!" By the sound of it, the other doctor was in the process of turning the nearby furniture into a drum kit. The accompanying singing continued and was deafening.

"House!"

House stopped abruptly.

"Did you say something my love?" He asked sarcastically, opening the door without bothering to throw any clothes on.

Wilson tried to look anywhere but down.

"I didn't mean you couldn't get dressed first." He pointed out in the direction of the ceiling.

"But you sounded pretty desperate – I couldn't go letting you down now could I?" And as House pulled him into the steamy room there was decidedly nothing about Wilson that was _down. _

**Evacuate the Dancefloor – Cascada**

Coming out to the club hadn't been House's idea. He'd been all for a bad movie and too much beer, but Chase and Foreman had decided that he and Wilson had grown too old and, taking it as a dare, the two doctors had agreed to accompany them to a loud, fit inducing club.

There was some pretty blonde trying to talk in one of his ears, but for some reason all House could focus on was Wilson, the way he caught the moving lights, the shape of his body as he moved in time to the beat.

Finally House made a decision and jumped to his feet, hobbling over to the DJ. On failing to get the man's attention he settled for pulling the plug from the wall.

"Evacuate the Dance floor." He shouted above the annoyed voices and, pointing straight at the oncologist added, "That man is mine."

**Yo – Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) – Disney**

House had been drinking Whisky ever since he had got in. He was now so inebriated that focussing on the TV, even for him, was becoming challenging. When Wilson wandered in he tipped his glass and said with a drunken drawl,

"Drink up me hearties."

And as Wilson half carried him off into his bedroom, House kept waking him around the head with his walking stick, pointing out that he was a proper pirate 'cause he had a wooden leg.

Once the diagnostician was safely passed out, Wilson grabbed the cleaning products, took one look around the flat, and began to scrub the decks.

**Rockstar – Nickelback**

It was only a guitar for pity's sake, Wilson pointed out for the umpteenth time as House hung the instrument proudly on his wall; paying more attention to it than he had done to any number of his patients all year.

Standing back, the diagnostician grinned; smug and proud.

"It's just a guitar!" Wilson repeated, still fed up of House interrupting his work by twanging one of the strings. The oncologist's notes were stretched out across House's coffee table, and the doctor was crouched on the sofa, his hand running over the back of his neck in exasperation.

_Twang!_

"House! This paperwork isn't going to do itself you know."

"Wilson." House stated, swivelling round to face him, "This isn't just any guitar – this is Brian May's guitar."

"Uh-huh; and this is somebody's life I have to try and change forever." Wilson pointed out, but in vain. House was already off; doing the only polishing Wilson had ever witnessed him undertake.

**Pass Out – Tinie Tempah**

One minute Wilson had been standing upright, criticising House for stealing his lunch yet again, and the next he was flat on the floor.

On the bright side a hospital was the ideal place to fall unconscious.

House had an extremely interesting patient on his books, but he couldn't concentrate on their rashes and blood results right now. Maybe Wilson hadn't been eating enough.

Maybe that was all House's fault.

What if he fell into a coma and awoke with brain damage? What if the man he knew would never exist again? His medical brain knew this wasn't logical, but he was thinking with his heart.

Ignoring his ducklings, House hobbled out of the office door and took deep breaths out on the balcony.

When Wilson woke up things were going to change – House would start giving something to their relationship. He would wait on his friend hand and foot if he had to.

The diagnostician glanced over into the opposite office. Maybe when he woke up he would finally tell Wilson the truth about how he really felt. His knuckles turned white as he gripped his cane; maybe that step was just a too bigger one to take.

**(They Long To Be) Close To You – The Carpenters**

When House knew that Wilson was safely asleep, when he could tell by the steady rise and fall of the other man's chest, the steady beat of his heart, House knew it was safe to cuddle into him.

Knew it was safe to breath in the scent of him, to taste the sweat off him in the dark while the other slumbered.

Night after night they made love then lay together, with what felt like miles apart between them. When Wilson woke in the morning their positions were the same.

What he didn't know was, that as soon as he had drifted off to sleep, House spooned into him: desperate to be close to him, to hold him in the dark. To keep him a secret all his own.


End file.
